


Assassin - N7 Month Day 3

by miceenscene



Series: N7 Month 2019 [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: AU, Gen, Lazarus Station, Mass Effect 2, N7 month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miceenscene/pseuds/miceenscene
Summary: While she didn’t often play other people’s games, something inside Aria told her to, just this once. “Aria T’Loak,” she answered. “And who are you?”
Relationships: Female Shepard & Aria T'Loak
Series: N7 Month 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533266
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Assassin - N7 Month Day 3

“Aria? Can you come down to the medical wing?”

Aria rolled her eyes as the voice came over her com. “I’m busy, Bray,” she barked into her com before turning back to her delightful new discovery. She was never a woman known to smile even in the best of circumstances, but the sight of an entire row of recently liberated YMIR mechs filled her with an uncharacteristic glee. 

Tarak had been the one to tip her off about this station floating out in the middle of nowhere, even by Traverse standards. ‘A gold mine’ he called it. 

_ “Minimal security and more tech than you’d even know what to do with, I swear.” _

_ “Oh, I doubt that,” Aria replied slowly, lifting her wine glass and taking a sip.  _

_ “We were going to hit it next month ourselves,” Tarak continued at a rapid pace. “But since… you know, I’ll give it to you. Peace offering.” _

_ She stared him down for a very long few seconds. Damn she enjoyed the way he was literally quaking in his boots. “And if this… gold mine doesn’t live up to your claims?” _

_ He gulped. “Then I’ll make up the difference personally.” His hand was twitching, nervous tick. Good. He should be nervous after the fuck up he’d just had. _

_ “Fine.” _

The only disappointing part was that this place  _ had _ actually lived up to Tarak’s claims. She had been really looking forward to extracting the difference from him personally. Oh, well. There’d be another opportunity eventually, she was certain.

Her com buzzed again. “You’re going to want to see this,” Bray insisted.

She growled and swung a look at one of her tech lieutenants taking inventory nearby. “I want the logos removed before we take these back to Omega,” she ordered as she left the hangar.

“Yes, ma’am.”

The black and yellow was ugly, in addition to being associated with the vilest scum in the galaxy in her eyes.

Following the schematics she’d been studying for the past several weeks, she headed down to the surprisingly extensive medical portion of the station. If this wasn’t a Cerberus station, she’d wonder if some misguided idiot was setting up some sort of hospital for wayward merc bands. As it was, she didn’t know what they’d been using the place for. Only that it was hers now.

The sound of gunfire and Bray yelling urged her casual walk to a hurried jog as she pulled out her own pistol. Dammit, hadn’t they gotten to all of the mechs yet?

“I said, hold fire!!” Bray ordered, bashing the butt of his gun against the skull of another batarian. 

“What the hell is going on?” Aria snapped, ducking into the cover behind an upturned metal table. “You said you disabled all the mechs.”

“I did!” Bray retorted. “But there’s someone else here.”

Some _ one _ , Aria was about to clarify when--

“Come out where I can see you,” a new, commanding voice ordered. Aria snuck an eye out above the table and her jaw about dropped. Was that who she thought it was? It had to be, no one else could wield a shitty pistol while wearing a hospital gown and look remotely authoritative. But that was impossible. Shepard was dead.

Going against everything her life had taught her to do, Aria stuck up the hand holding her weapon. “Don’t shoot. I’m coming out.”

Carefully she stood and walked around the table, arms held up in a momentary surrender. Shepard gestured with the pistol for Aria to put down her own.  _ Only _ because she wanted answers, and she knew very loyal Bray was right behind her with an assault rifle, did Aria comply. She even went as far as kicking the gun away.

“Satisfied?” Aria asked, raising an eyebrow.

Now that she was out of cover, Aria could see a few differences between this Shepard before her and the one shown on all the vids. Her hair was cropped short, frame was more wiry, glowing orange scars stretched down her limbs. Damn, did Cerberus build a whole station for the sole purpose of bringing her back?

“Who are you?” Shepard demanded, jaw setting in her rather trademarked clench.

While she didn’t often play other people’s games, something inside Aria told her to, just this once. “Aria T’Loak,” she answered. “And who are you?” She knew the factual answer, but Aria was awfully curious what she would say.

Shepard adjusted her hold on her pistol, eyes flickering downward for half a second. “I… don’t know.”

Aria had to repress a venomous smile as quickly strategies and options began forming in her mind. Hm, she had always wanted her own personal assassin.


End file.
